


look at me (you're pretty as can be)

by house_laurie



Series: GOTBANGTAN [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bottom Yoongi, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Praise, Rimming, Smut, Top Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_laurie/pseuds/house_laurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark just really loves Yoongi -- every little bit of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at me (you're pretty as can be)

 

The darkened room they’re sitting in feels warm, the temperature perfectly comfortable as they lay there with the blankets kicked away and hanging off the edge of the bed. There’s candles everywhere, all lit with tiny orange-white flames flickering and creating pretty shadows across the dark red walls, vanilla trickling into the air with each flare and tremble of the flame. It’s snowing hard outside, jagged shards of ice and relentless snow hammering against the windowpane as if it was trying its absolute hardest to destroy the snug, cozy feeling of the room.

There’ll be frost covering the windows in the morning, Yoongi is sure of it, but there’s no way the tranquility hanging over their heads will be destroyed.

The sheets beneath their sweaty, bare bodies are wrinkled from so many countless rounds of sweet, blissful sex and even though fatigue ebbs through them both, it’s still not time to sleep yet. There’s soft, slick sounds filling the air along with heaving, almost desperate gasps and soft moans bubbling past kiss-bruised lips and the only thing supporting them now is a burning reluctance to keep from falling off the edge -- at least not yet.

“O-Oh... o-oh, f-fuck…” Yoongi whimpers, fingers tightening around his length just a little more in an attempt to hold off his orgasm just a little longer. It’s all in hopes of keeping himself from falling off the edge for however longer he can.

His eyelids hang heavy, hooding his eyeballs and the taut coil in his belly winds a little tighter but he can’t tear his gaze away from his crotch, watching almost hungrily as his hand slides up and down the length of his shaft in smooth, fluid motions. His mouth hangs open, pink tongue poking out to wet his suddenly dry lips and if he focuses hard enough, he thinks he can still taste a bit of lingering precum on his tastebuds. It’s sweet and bitter, like dark chocolate practically oozing with mint or maybe even caramel filling, so decadent that he wants more but can’t bring his body to move to fulfill that wish.

“Yoongi, look at me,” and the pink-haired rapper’s gaze shifts up, dark honey eyes locking with his lover’s, which are almost completely obscured by a fringe of deep strawberry red hair.

“M-Mark,” he stutters and if he weren’t so turned on, Yoongi would have cursed himself for his meekness.

What keeps him from looking away even when blood rushes to his cheeks is that feral glimmer in Mark’s almost coal-like eyes, and it just makes Yoongi want to cum right then and there. His fingers stop their course, tightening around the base of his aching dick, and he groans, eyebrows scrunching up in pain. It seems to be worth it, though, because the sparkle of adoration in Mark’s eyes makes him keen almost happily.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers and Yoongi flushes an even deeper pink, absolutely embarrassed now because all the attention is on him and he’s not sure if he likes it.

But as Mark leans over, cupping Yoongi’s face with his free hand as he guides him in for a sweet, chaste kiss, the pink-haired rapper finds he really likes the attention he’s getting, feeling like he’s at the top of the world because of the kisses being pressed to his skin and the loving looks sent his way. He feels appreciated, loved just because they’re tangled up together in the same bed, and the beautiful, almost red-haired man lying next to him is the reason for it all.

“S-Shut up,” Yoongi mutters against Mark’s mouth but there’s no bite to his words, the blush on his cheeks darkening and the burn worsening than before.

“You are,” he insists. “You’re gorgeous. You’re stunning. You’re handsome. I just wanna stare at your pretty face all day.”

“You already do,” the rapper sighs like it’s some kind of inconvenience or annoyance.

In reality, it’s not. Yoongi loves the praises Mark sends his way and treasures the loving stares he gets whenever they lock eyes and feels himself getting hard whenever lusty words are whispered in his ear, more often than not in the most inappropriate places. He loves them so much that he even enjoys the way their managers shoot them weird looks whenever the stone-cold Min Yoongi gets flustered and the bratty Mark Tuan pretends that nothing is wrong, the only evidence of mischief being a dorky smile plastered across his plump lips.

“So will you be a good boy for me, baby?” and if he could blush any darker, Yoongi would have, especially since he can _sense_ the lust dripping from Mark’s voice, so heavy and seductive like melted dark chocolate and he whimpers out,

“Y-Yeah… y-yes… okay…”

“Go ahead,” Mark croons, slowly starting up his strokes and almost like Yoongi’s being controlled like a puppet on strings, he starts stroking himself as well. With each flick and stroke, he twists his wrist, moaning softly at the shocks of pleasure that shoot through him hotter and heavier before, his delayed orgasm ebbing at his bones and he’s so close…

“Don’t stop, okay?” and Yoongi nods in agreement, breath hitching in his throat. “And don’t look away from me. I want to see you cum, baby.”

As he pumps himself, Yoongi never once breaks eye contact with Mark, much to the other’s pleasure. With his free hand, Mark reaches over and gently tangles his fingers in Yoongi’s hair, massaging the strawberry-haired rapper’s scalp with a tenderness that rivaled the desire sparkling in his black pools. It makes Yoongi feel sheltered, strangely enough, and he finds himself edging closer, wanting to cuddle and be cared for.

“You’re such a good boy,” Mark whispers in his ear, voice like velvet and Yoongi keens, whimpering softly as he feels his orgasm nearing again. “You’re so good for me, so beautiful, so lovely…”

For a brief moment, Yoongi spares a glance down at Mark’s hand, mouth hanging agape as he watches him fist his cock, swiping precum all over his length and Yoongi’s own cock twitches in his hand. He can hear the American male purring in his ear, whispering all kinds of dirty things that make his adrenaline shoot through the roof and that make Yoongi’s hips buck, said man thrusting up into his fist and moans getting louder and louder with every husky whisper and hot breath.

“Look at you, all flushed and pretty for me,” and Yoongi whines, a long, drawn out, high-pitched noise spilling out of his throat and he feels heat wash over him like tidal waves.

“Are you gonna cum?” Mark asks breathlessly and yet, he still sounds in control of his voice, a stark comparison to Yoongi’s broken, whimpery one.

“G-Gonna cum,” Yoongi chants like it’s the only two words he knows how to say, “gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum…”

“Cum with me,” Mark commands, speeding up his strokes and even though he feels like he’s almost bordering on painful because of his previously delayed orgasm, Yoongi does as he asks, panting hard against his lover’s cheek because he’s way too sensitive and desperately wants release.

It’s enough that even as Yoongi feels his arm start to tire, he continues pumping, the smooth slide aided by precum slicking his length, the turgid shaft heavy in his hand.

And what he loves even better than all the kisses and hugs he’s ever received from Mark is the way his lover stares at him, pupils blown as he watches Yoongi come undone. Soft whimpers and tiny, breathy moans tear from Yoongi’s throat and he’s trying so hard to keep his eyes open but he’s so fucking close  that’s it’s becoming difficult to achieve and Mark can’t help but admire how hard he’s trying to please him.

“Cum for me, baby,” he whispers against Yoongi’s mouth, said rapper whimpering and moaning against his mouth as he pumps himself just a little harder and a little faster, absolutely gasping and so fucking wrecked.

At the last possible second, Yoongi’s eyes flutter shut, a long, shrill moan spilling out of him like a broken dam as white splatters all over his belly and _oh,_ Mark thinks as warmth washes over him as well, _he’s so beautiful._

They lie in silence for a few minutes, though neither are keeping track of how much time actually passes. Even with cum drying on their stomachs and their breathing heavily ragged in the otherwise quiet room, it doesn’t stop Mark from turning over onto his side and draping his arm over Yoongi’s waist, drawing him closer until their chests are pressed flush up against each other and he kisses the top of Yoongi’s head, tasting a bit of sweat on his tongue and something sweeter that reminds him of his lover.

“Good boy,” Mark whispers once he’s caught his breath and Yoongi whimpers, shuffling closer until his cheek rests against Mark’s broad, strong chest, eyes closing at the warmth ebbing off his lover.

“You were so good for me, Yoongi,” he hears Mark whisper and the rapper cuddles closer, earning a kiss to his forehead, "and I think you deserve a reward for being good.”

Too dazed to speak just yet, Yoongi whines softly in protest when Mark shifts, causing Yoongi to fall against the pillows, to straddle the paler man’s hips. Yoongi feels a kiss at the corner of his mouth and he smiles, heavy eyes fluttering open. His beautiful, honey pools are glazed over, so swimmy that Yoongi looks like he’s so far away, floating in bliss and Mark can’t resist kissing him again and again until they’re both breathless and gasping.

“Mark,” Yoongi whispers and said male kisses the tip of the rapper’s cute, button nose.

“Yes, baby?”

“Nothing,” Yoongi whispers, cheeks becoming flushed with pink, "I just wanted to say your name."

“You’re so beautiful, you know that, right?” Mark whispers back, a smile stretching across his face and Yoongi nods, the blush decorating his cheeks darkening ever so slightly.

“I love your adorable face, your cute nose, the way your Adam’s apple bops in your throat when you rap,” and Yoongi earns a kiss to each place Mark names, cheeks burning from the praise and it’s almost overwhelming but he loves it enough that Yoongi doesn’t want him to stop.

Yoongi clings to Mark, blunt nails dragging red, angry trails across the American’s toned arms and down to his hands where they rest at Yoongi’s bony hips. Their fingers tangle, apricot contrasting starkly with skin the color of granulated sugar, and Mark raises their hands to his mouth, taking the time to kiss each of Yoongi’s fingertips and all the while, staring at Bangtan’s rapper with nothing but love.

“I love the deep pitch of your voice,” Mark confesses, Yoongi scrunching up his nose rather cutely at the praise. “Everytime I listen to your songs, I’m always sitting at the edge of my seat, waiting to hear your part. It sounds like melted chocolate dripping from your mouth and man, it’s almost like I can _taste_ the talent you have.”

“That’s so cheesy,” Yoongi mutters with a roll of his eyes and is quickly silenced with a chaste kiss to his mouth.

“You’ve got shoulders that are broad but not too much and I love feeling your arms wrapped around my waist when we hug,” Mark coos, trailing kisses across the length of Yoongi’s arms and pressing a rather loud kiss to both of the pink-haired rapper’s palms before continuing the path downward.

“I love your cute nipples,” to which Yoongi snorts but is cut off by a soft moan when Mark dips his head down, lips curling around one of the dark, dusky  buds, teasing the other between naughty fingers.

Yoongi lets out a choked off whine, pushing towards and away from Mark’s touch, back arching from the surprise stimulation that feels like way too much for him to handle at the moment. Mark pulls back, releasing Yoongi’s nipple with a wet _pop_ and without any warning, he latches onto Yoongi’s other nipple, playfully teasing it with teeth and tongue and watching with glee as the rapper fell apart under his touch. The wet, smooth grazes of Mark’s tongue against his sensitive nipples leave Yoongi quivering and moaning, eyes squeezed tightly shut.  

“So beautiful,” he hears Mark murmur, flinching as the other presses a kiss to both of his nipples, the buds pinched tight and shiny with saliva.

“M-Mark,” Yoongi moans. “P-Please…”

“You’ve been a good boy, baby. You made me so proud. Don’t worry, I’ll reward you well.”

Mark’s mouth trails further down, lips barely brushing over the head of Yoongi’s cock as he kissed it and the man lying beneath him keens with a loud moan, hips bucking up to the touch. With each loving kiss and teasing caress, Yoongi arches up to the touch, bulging eyes focused on the ceiling as pleasure washes over him in waves, wonderful heat tumbling over him so hot and fast that he already feels himself rushing to the edge for a second time.

“Fuck,” Yoongi whimpers, eyes squeezing shut as he feels Mark’s mouth, wet and hot, wrap around his dick, encasing his length in a tight, wet heat, and hears a soft chuckle.

“Fuck, fuck, please… Mark, please… need it so bad…”

“You’ve got such a pretty dick,” the other whispers, hot breath ghosting over Yoongi’s dick as he mouths across the pale man’s length with kisses, taking in the way his cock, colored an angry, ruby hue at the head, seemed to swell and pulse in his hand.

There’s precum pearling at the slit, a small, silvery pool collecting on Yoongi’s pretty belly, and Mark leans forward, unable to resist the urge to taste his lover. Salted caramel explodes on his tongue and Mark finds himself pumping Yoongi for more, desperate to have as much of his lover’s unique, bittersweet taste on his tongue. As waves of heat wash over him faster and hotter than before, Yoongi’s toes curl into the sheets as do his fingers, long, pale digits tugging so hard Mark is sure he’s going to tear them. At the same time, he can’t help but feel proud that he’s the reason Yoongi’s all flushed and desperate like this and pushes forward, digging his tongue into the tiny slit of Yoongi’s cock that continues oozing clear precum.

“F-Fuck!” the rapper moans, back arching clear off the bed like a bow at the stimulation.

“So good for me,” Mark coos while teasingly dragging the flat of his tongue over the pulsing vein trailing from base to head. “You taste so good, Yoongi.”

“Fuck me, please… please fuck me…”

“Touch yourself,” Mark croons, curling his fingers around Yoongi’s wrist and guiding his hand to wrap around his cock, said rapper’s breath hitching in his throat as his own warm fingers shakily curl around his length, pumping slow.

“Good boy, don’t stop,” and the red-haired male shuffles even further down the bed, hiking Yoongi’s legs up onto his shoulders, fingers kneading the skin of his plush ass in appreciation and hot breath ghosting over Yoongi’s pink, fluttering hole.

Yoongi takes to stroking himself slow, almost to the point of torture but it’s only because he wants to draw this out as long as he can. Soft moans and whines spill past his kiss-bruised lips and he tosses his head back just as Mark kisses the inside of his knee and lazes his tongue over the skin there. He drags his tongue lower, drawing little shapes with his wet tongue until the tip of his rosy tongue is poking at Yoongi’s fluttering hole, said rapper quivering against the sheets from the surprise stimulation.

“F-Fuck,” Yoongi croaks, barely able to create the syllables that formed the word, “o-oh, f-fuck, M-Mark…”

“You’re doing so well,” Mark coos, leaning up to press a loving kiss to the base of Yoongi’s dick, the rapper’s fingers brushing against his lips in passing, “just keep doing what you’re doing, baby.”

Even though Yoongi can’t see because his eyes are screwed shut, Mark flashes him a smile, eyes alight like sparklers along with a hint of mischief. His gaze is so heavy that Yoongi feels like he’s suffocating, legs absolutely shaking against Mark’s strong hands as the other laps at his hole, flicking his tongue against the soft ring of muscle that flutters under his touch, clenching and unclenching. And the way Yoongi tastes only pushes Mark forward, desperate to have as much of his lover’s sweet, earthy taste on his tongue. He presses his tongue flat against Yoongi’s hole, slowly dragging to upward and even taking the time to drag his tongue over Yoongi’s balls, said male’s breath hitching in his throat at all the stimulation hitting him from every direction all at once.

“S-So close…” Yoongi barely manages to utter out.

Tears roll down his cheeks, silvery trails almost sparkling against his pale skin and Mark smiles against his skin,

“Cum for me,” Mark whispers, nipping a bruise into Yoongi’s thigh with teeth and gently soothing over the aches with his tongue, and it’s all the push Yoongi needs for the tightly wound coil in his belly to snap, ropes of cum splattering across his belly for a second time.

The older of the two lies against the pillows completely boneless, chest heaving as he breathes hard and heavy, absolutely blissed out that he barely notices the bed shifting, barely notices Mark leaning up to kiss him on the mouth, allowing him to taste himself and Yoongi moans softly at the earthy taste of himself on his lover’s tongue, and completely doesn’t notice the way Mark stares at him with love sparkling in his dark pools, so thick and heavy he looks like he’s become lost and the only thing keeping him grounded is Yoongi. Said male’s eyes are closed so he can’t see Mark staring down at him but if they were, the American knew that there would be a pretty blush decorating his lover’s pale features.

“Hey, how are you feeling? Do you need anything, water, maybe some food?”

“Y-Yeah,” Yoongi croaks, voice so far gone Mark almost doesn’t hear him and so he decides to make it easy on Yoongi.

“Nod once if you’ wanna keep going, nod twice if you wanna stop,” and Yoongi nods once, and barely so.

“Now, nod once for water, twice for food,” Mark coos, gently sweeping Yoongi’s fringe off his forehead and the rapper lying under him nods once, eyes rolling underneath his eyelids as he tries to get them open but he’s so blissed out, still riding his high, that it’s hard to do so.

Mark helps him sit up, peppering Yoongi’s face with gentle kisses, and hands him a water bottle he’d cracked open just a few moments earlier, letting the rapper lean on him while he sipped water. It’s only after he’s downed about half the bottle that Yoongi’s eyes flutter open, said male’s rosy lips parting as he took in a breath and Mark grins, pecking his cheek.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“I don’t like how you’re trying to fuck me to pieces,” but there’s only mirth in Yoongi’s voice, his glazed eyes sparkling as he leans back against Mark’s chest, head resting against his shoulder where the other man can feel Yoongi’s hot breath beating against the plane of his neck.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Maybe not, you horny bastard. Can’t keep your hands off me, can you?”

“Hmm, nope. Sorry, you’re just way too sexy for your own good, babe.”

A soft, rumbling chuckle shakes Yoongi’s sternum, causing his lithe frame to tremble with mirth as he laughs, and Mark lovingly kisses his cheek as a reward. His strong arms wind around Yoongi’s waist, holding the rapper to him while they sit in comfortable silence, relishing in these moments that they have together. Once Yoongi’s done drinking, he sets the nearly empty bottle of water on the nearby nightstand and he doesn’t even get to set it down completely before he feels a tipping motion, his head hitting the fluffy pillows a few moments later with a _thump._

“You can’t even wait?” he snaps as Mark straddles him, said man’s breathing getting heavy as their flushed cocks rub up against each other and Yoongi’s breathing quickly getting heavy as well a few moments later.

“I just wanna _ravish_ you,” Mark purrs in his ear and Yoongi’s cock twitches, his eyes fluttering shut as pleasure starts to beat down on him again.

Mark reaches between them, fisting both his and Yoongi’s cocks in his hands and the rapper lying beneath him arches up with a long, drawn-out mewl. Yoongi grabs Mark by the wrists, fingers curling around his lover’s bony hands as he grows out,

“Enough with the foreplay,” eyes flickering with impatience and it’s all his lover needs to hear before he grabs the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand.

He opens the bottle with a loud _crack_ and pours a generous amount of the clear substance onto his fingers, rubbing the digits together to warm the lube before setting the bottle aside. As he circles a finger around Yoongi’s rim, he kisses the rapper’s knee, eyes remaining locked with him as he gently breaks past the soft ring of muscle.

“Just relax,” Mark whispers as he sees Yoongi tense up, the rapper’s jaw clenched taut and with his free hand, the other boy takes to rubbing gentle circles into Yoongi’s thigh.

“Let me know when you feel comfortable.”

“Give me another,” Yoongi croaks and he breathes in deep as he feels another finger breach him, Mark scissoring his fingers as he eases him open, all the while whispering loving praises into the skin of his knee.

“You’re doing so good, just relax, baby, yeah, just do what you’re doing,” Mark babbles.

Yoongi can feel him probing around, as if he was looking for something and a few moments later, the rapper realizes he’s found it because a shock of white, hot electricity shoots across his spine, limbs trembling and eyes fluttering shut from pleasure. Mark notices this and presses forward, fingers pressed where Yoongi was most sensitive and he smiles when said rapper lets out a moan, his perfect, red lips curved into a perfect ‘O’.

After easing in a third finger as well, taking the time to stretch Yoongi so he can take him without any pain, Mark gently pulls all three digits out in order to slick his cock up with more lube, rolling on a condom as well.

He hikes Yoongi’s legs up to his hips and gently pushes in, watching the pink-haired man’s face for any signs of pain. There isn’t any, to his relief, and he realizes Yoongi is staring at him, _through him._ His eyes are glazed over, honey pools so far away that Mark’s so enamored by his beauty. His mouth is parted, pink, sweaty fringe hanging in his eyes, and his whole body is covered in a thick sheen of sweat as well as drying cum on his belly and he looks _so good_ that Mark nearly cums right then and there.

“M-Move,” Yoongi croaks, rolling his hips to get Mark to start thrusting and the other nods, taking to slowly moving his hips back and forth, skin slapping against skin as he slides along Yoongi’s insides.

Yoongi’s so tight, Mark feeling as if he’s trapped in a tight case with absolutely no room and the rapper’s head gets tossed back when he feels Mark brushing against his prostate, so fucking close but not close enough. He can feel his lover’s dick pulsing inside him, stretching him in ways his fingers never could, and the rapper tightens his legs around Mark’s waist, whimpering and desperate.

“Look at you, so pretty for me,” and Yoongi keens at the sudden increase in affection, eyes fluttering shut as he feels Mark stroking his hair.

“Baby, look at me,” Mark whispers as he starts thrusting, each sinful slide and smacking of hips against the backs of Yoongi’s thighs sending the rapper arching higher and higher off the bed, moans and whines no longer contained like before.

“Yesyesyes,” Yoongi babbles between pants, eyes falling half-lidded as he locks gazes with his lover, hot breaths beating against Mark’s mouth, “fuck, yes, oh, yes…”

The rapper’s breath is so hot against his mouth, Mark’s skin lit ablaze as Yoongi’s fingers brush over his strong arms and down his solid chest, legs leaving behind scorched trails where he clings to him at the hips, and their hearts are in sync along with their breathing, pattering so hard against their chests that Yoongi can see the fire glowing in his lover’s eyes. He pulls Mark down for a kiss, fingers tangling in his lover’s red locks as he tastes the sweet tang of the strawberry mochi ice cream Mark had for a snack on his tongue. Yoongi meets every single one of Mark’s thrusts, rocking back on his lover’s dick and moaning so loud that the entire room seems to vibrate.

“You gonna cum?” Mark pants against his mouth. “Do it, cum for me. I wanna see you cum.”

Almost on command, the coil in Yoongi’s belly snaps, cum splattering across his belly for a third time and his orgasm washing over him so hard that no sound escapes his throat. At the pretty sight before him, Mark also tumbles over the edge with a groan, spilling into the condom and he barely manages to hold himself up by the elbows, breathing hard against Yoongi’s mouth. He peppers the pink-haired man’s sweaty neck with open-mouthed kisses in appreciation of the beauty lying beneath him.

And once he’s caught his breath, he shifts his weight onto his elbows and whispers,

“You did so good, baby. You made me so proud, I love you.”

Yoongi turns his head towards him, his cute button nose brushing against Mark’s in the process, and murmurs something along the lines of _“I love you too”_ but sounds rather slurred behind closed lips. Still, it’s good enough for Mark and he kisses his lover sweet on the lips as he slowly pulls out inch by inch, making sure not to cause Yoongi any more discomfort than needed. The older of two still scrunches his face up in mild discomfort when Mark pulls out completely, tying off the condom before tossing it into the nearby wastebasket. Discontent paints his pretty features from the sudden emptiness he’s been left with and the pink-haired rapper cuddles closer, suddenly desperate for much-desired warmth.

“How do you feel, baby?”

“Wanna shower,” Yoongi grumbles, “I feel so gross.”

“Well, I think you’re beautiful,” Mark laughs, to which Yoongi rolls his eyes before burying his face in his lover’s slightly sweaty chest.

They both smell awful, sweat and cum drying on their aching bodies not really being the sexiest thing on the planet, but something about the intimacy of their position, especially after their heated lovemaking session, makes Yoongi want to stay cuddled up against Mark for a few more minutes.

“I love you, Markie.”

“I love you more, Yoonyoon.”

“Shut up, cheesy brat. Now carry me so we can shower.”

“Yessir,” the younger of the two laughs.

He slides off the bed and scoops Yoongi into his arms, said male wrapping his arms around Mark’s broad shoulders and rosy lips curling up into a blissed-out grin as he’s carried out of the warm bathroom into the slightly chillier bathroom. Mark shushes all the whines of protest that escape Yoongi’s throat with his mouth, lovingly kissing the rapper’s bruised, rosy lips until he’s a smiling, blushing mess.

“It’ll just be a few seconds,” Mark informs him as he sets Yoongi down on the closed toilet seat, quickly leaning over into the shower to turn on the water, making sure it was just warm enough before carrying Yoongi over to the bathtub and sets him down on his feet inside the warm shower.

He joins the elder less than a few moments later, allowing the smaller man to lean against him for support because his legs were still too wobbly to hold him up on their own. There’s no rush to get out of the shower, Yoongi and Mark content with just standing in the small space of the shower, relishing in the spray of warm water tumbling over their shaky bodies and hidden by the fish-patterned shower curtain. Right now, it feels like they’re the only two people in the world and that nobody and nothing else matters and that’s the way they want it to be, at least for a while.

“Are you feeling sore?” Mark whispers against the plane of Yoongi’s neck and his lover hums softly in response.

“I’ll be okay, I think. It’ll be worth it, that’s for sure.” Mark can hear the smile in Yoongi’s voice and his own lips curve up into a happy grin.

“And even if you wake up sore,” the redhead coos, snaking his hands up to the pale man’s shoulders and taking to gently kneading Yoongi’s shoulders for a few minutes to soothe his lover’s achy muscles, “I’ll take good care of you.”

“You’re lucky neither of our groups have a schedule tomorrow.”

“That just means more time I get to spend with you, babe.”

“Hmm… yeah…”

“We’ll stay in bed all day and we’ll order in your favorite takeout and watch all your favorite shows on Netflix.”

“You’re the best,” Yoongi sighs. “You really are the best.”

When the water runs cold, Yoongi and Mark hurry out of the bathroom and back into the warm bedroom, where they tumble under the freshly changed sheets and find themselves tangled with each other. Yoongi’s head rests on Mark’s chest and the redhead’s arms are wrapped around his body, keeping the pale rapper warm under the fluffy covers. It’s enough that just as he’s being pulled into the dreamworld, Yoongi smiles up at Mark and whispers,

“Love you.” watching as his lover’s rosy lips curl up into a happy grin.

“I love you, too, babe. Now get some sleep.”

Yoongi sleeps throughout the night, completely at peace as he cuddles up against Mark, arms and legs wrapped around his lover’s body like a koala clinging to a tree. He wakes up the following morning feeling cold, with Mark’s spot on the bed empty, wrinkled sheets being the only evidence he’d ever lain there. Just as he was about to panic that he’d been abandoned and Mark had run off, the redhead comes walking in through the door with a plastic bag in one hand and a pizza box tucked into the crook of his elbow of his other arm, eyes glimmering with joy and lips curled back into such a happy grin that Yoongi’s heart skips a beat at the sight.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Mark says, setting down the food on the mattress before crawling in next to Yoongi. He kisses the top of the rapper’s head and continues by saying, “while you were asleep, I ordered food for us. How’s Italian sausage deep dish pizza and barbecued chicken with fried rice sound?”

“You bought all that for breakfast?” Yoongi laughs.

“I figured you’d be hungry after our fun night last night,” and it’s Mark’s turn to laugh as Yoongi’s cheeks darken to a pretty shade of red.

“Pervert…”

“Eat up, babe. You wanna watch something on Netflix while we eat?” and Yoongi shakes his head as he opens the box of pizza, gingerly lifting a slice out of the box before taking a bite out of it, red sauce smearing rather cutely across his mouth and the skin above his upper lip.

“I just wanna sit here with you.”

“Whatever makes you happy, babe.”

The morning is spent cuddling under the sheets, feeding each other food, and occasionally cat-napping because Yoongi will take every opportunity to catch up on his rest and Mark wasn’t about to take his lover’s day off away from him by preventing him from sleeping. In a way, it feels nice just lying in bed with his favorite pink-haired rapper cuddled up on his chest, breathing soft and even as he dozes and no worries or responsibilities waiting to be attended to. Mark smiles down at Yoongi, craning his neck down as he kisses Yoongi’s temple and he thinks he sees his lover’s bruised lips quirk up into a happy, blissed out grin.

Yep, Mark thinks, he could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
